


Just Like Uncle

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Calista surprises her uncle during one of her visits.
Kudos: 7





	Just Like Uncle

Cedric had not seen his niece Calista for half a year. Cordelia had taken the child traveling with her, going from place to place without settling anywhere. Their mother said Cordelia had been born with the desire to move in her heart and that she would never be happy in one place for too long.

He had been a little surprised when his sister suddenly sent a message telling him of her upcoming visit. He knew that she avoided the castle as much as she could. She claimed it was full of memories and the one person she would rather forget.

The royal sorcerer waited at the stairs by the time their carriage went through the gates. He perked up, holding up a hand in greeting as the vehicle came to a stop in front of him. “Cordelia! Calista!” he said.

Calista was the first out of the carriage. She was bursting with energy, giggling as she hopped down without waiting for the driver or steps to be put down. “Uncle Ceddy!” the small child cried, latching onto his leg.

Cedric could only stare down at his niece in wonder. The front of her hair was a whitish gray color that stood out against her dark hair and red clothes. He touched the top of her head and looked up at his sister for an explanation as she stepped out.

If this was some kind of cruel joke on her part…

“She begged me to do it,” Cordelia said, knowing what her brother was going to ask. “I finally grew tired telling her no and gave her what she wanted. I thought she would grow bored of it eventually but she seems to adore it. I suppose I’ll have to get used to my daughter looking like that.”

“I look like Uncle Ceddy!” Calista chirped. She looked up at Cedric and smiled. “Do you like it?” she asked.

He reached down, combing his fingers through the small child’s hair. A lot of things were fighting inside of him; pain, pride, guilt, shame… His hair was a point of shame, a clear brand of his failure. Not once in his life had he ever been allowed to forget what he had done to his sister, not even in the mirror. 

Calista loved his hair. She loved him despite the things she heard her mother and grandfather say about him when they thought Calista wasn’t listening. Bungler. Failure. Embarrassment. To Calista, he was and will always be her Uncle Ceddy.

“Uncle?” Calista blinked in confusion when she saw her uncle’s eyes starting to water. Did her hair upset him? He picked her up and hugged her close, nuzzling the top of her head in affection. She smiled, glad that her uncle didn’t hate her hair. She held onto him as tightly as she could, wondering why she felt something wet on top of her head when there wasn’t a single rain cloud.


End file.
